


A Little Wishful Thinking in a Time of Plague

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, Current Events, Drabble, Gen, Pandemic - Freeform, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: Exactly what the title says it is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	A Little Wishful Thinking in a Time of Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo for the prompt "takeout." And because my brain apparently needed it, and I couldn't not write it.

"It's dreadful, Crowley." Aziraphale looks pained. "But you know I can't get involved, not even with Heaven no longer looking over my shoulder. The humans are meant to deal with this sort of thing themselves, and _they_ are the ones who invited Pestilence back from retirement."

Crowley cuts him off. "Angel. _They're forcing all the restaurants to close_. We'll be lucky if we can get takeaway."

There is a long, deep moment of silence.

"You're right," Aziraphale says, at last. "Clearly I have a moral duty."

The humans call it a miracle. They have no idea how right they are.


End file.
